poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny's Adventures Series
Join Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, the crows, the Berestain Bears, Beriloz, Toulouse, Marie and Team Lightyear as they travel outside Hollywood and Mammoth Studios, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. It it unknown who will join the gang in the near future. All of the "Danny's Adventures" movies will be released soon on either YouTube or ZippCast or Google Drive, so there might be stories about them until they are released on either YouTube or ZippCast or Google Drive. 'List of "Danny's Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Danny's Adventures of an American Tail *Danny and Fievel Go West *Danny's Adventures of Dumbo *Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Season 2: *Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Danny and the Emperor's New Groove *Danny and Kronk's New Groove *Danny and the Aristocats Season 3: *Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk *Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp Season 4: *Danny Meets Cinderella *Danny and Cinderella's Twist in Time *Danny and Cinderella: Dreams Come True * Danny's Frozen Adventure * Danny's Frozen (Fever) Adventure * Danny and Patch's London Adventure * Danny's Meets the Three Caballeros * Danny and Charlotte's Web * Danny Meets the Prince and the Pauper *Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Danny Meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure 'Season 5:' *Danny's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Danny Joins The Rescuers *Danny's Adventures of Prep and Landing *Danny's Adventures of Home on the Range *Danny Meets the Incredibles *Danny and the Secret of NIMH *Danny and the Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Danny's Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven *Danny's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle *Danny's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Danny Meets Lilo & Stitch *Danny's Adventures of Monsters University *Danny's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. *Danny Meets Pocahontas *Danny Meets Balto *Danny Meets Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Danny Meets the Brave Little Toaster *Danny's Adventures of a Goofy Movie *Danny's Adventures of Stitch!: The Movie *Danny's Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Danny and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Danny and the Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars *Danny Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Danny Meets Leroy & Stitch *Danny Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Danny and the Chipmunk Adventure *Danny Goes to Atlantis: Milo's Return *Danny and the Phantom Tollbooth *Danny, the Pound Puppies, and the Legend of Big Paw *Danny's Adventures of an Extremely Goofy Movie *Danny Goes to the Road to El Dorado *Danny Joins The Rescuers Down Under *Danny Meets Hercules *Danny Meets Anastasia *Danny and the Sword in the Stone *Danny Meets Mulan *Danny Meets Mulan II *Danny Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Danny and the Nightmare Before Christmas * Danny's Adventures of Finding Nemo * Danny's Adventures of Finding Dory *Danny's Adventures with James and the Giant Peach *Danny's Adventures of Cars *Danny's Adventures of Cars 2 *Danny's Adventures of Planes *Danny's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue *Danny Meets Turbo *Danny's Adventures of Shrek *Danny's Adventures of Shrek 2 *Danny's Adventures of Shrek the Third *Danny's Adventures of Shrek Forever After *Danny Goes to Treasure Planet *Danny Meets the Wizard of Oz *Danny's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon *Danny's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2 *Danny's Adventures of Big Hero 6 * Danny's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Danny's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 'Currently Deleted from YouTube: *Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Danny's Adventures of Dumbo *Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Danny and the Emperor's New Groove *Danny and Kronk's New Groove *Danny and the Aristocats '''Currently Deleted from Vimeo: *Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Danny's Adventures of Dumbo *Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Danny and the Emperor's New Groove *Danny and Kronk's New Groove *Danny and the Aristocats *Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk *Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp 'Currently Deleted from ZippCast:' *Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Danny's Adventures of Dumbo *Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Danny and the Emperor's New Groove *Danny and Kronk's New Groove *Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp Currently Available on (or Deleted from) Google Drive: *Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Danny's Adventures of Dumbo *Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Danny and the Emperor's New Groove *Danny and Kronk's New Groove *Danny and the Aristocats *Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk *Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp *Danny Meets Cinderella *Danny's Frozen Adventure 'Danny's Adventures Team:' *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Wooly the Mammoth *Tillie Hippo *Frances Albacore *Cranston Goat *T.W. Turtle *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow and his Brothers *The Berestain Bears: Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear & Sister Bear *Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie *Team Lightyear *Bernard and Bianca *Jake Clips Used From Films/Shows: *'Cats Don't Dance' *'Dumbo' *'The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)' #'The Messy Room' #'The Terrible Termite' #'Too Much Birthday' #'Learn About Strangers' #'Forget Their Manners' #'The Wicked Weasel Spell' #'The Truth' #'Save the Bees' #'The Bigpaw Problem' #'Get Stage Fright' #'Go Bonkers Over Honkers' #'Trouble with Friends' #'The Ice Monster' #'Life with Papa' *'The Aristocats' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show)' #'The Torque Armada' #'Gravitina' #'Inside Job' #'The Planet Destroyer' #'Lost in Time' #'The Taking of PC-7' #'Shiv Katall' #'Rookie of the Year' #'Stress Test' #'Root of Evil' #'Super Nova' #'The Crawling Flesh' #'The Slayer' #'Devolutionaries' #'Haunted Moon' #'The Starthought' #'Good Ol' Buzz' #'Large Target' #'War and Peace and War' #'Holiday Time Special' #'42'Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:CoolZDane Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films